In the Middle of Chaos
by Agamer
Summary: Two human siblings are sent to Equestria, but it's not all fun in games, or is it? When Cadmium Core learns about some sort of link between himself and Twilight, he will be more then just an unfortunate human. How would life be if you met your physical and mental opposite? I do not own anything, only Cadmium Core. I am giving permission to anyone who wants to finish it. PM me.
1. Zoomed

Kyrie squeaked happy questions that greatly annoyed her brother. He was playing StarCraft II on the big screen of his computer while an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic she hasn't seen before played on the smaller screen.

"Kyrie, I'm the only Protoss player on my team: could you please be quiet?" Aidan whined while he warped in 20 stalkers into the opposing team's expansion area.

"Nope," she said, "I can ask questions, and I have questions. Like, who's that pony that gets shipped with Rainbow Dash? I know you're not-" A bright white light and a low hum interrupted her. There was a great and sudden whoosh of wind, and the siblings found themselves on a dusty dirt road. "-going to answer my questions," Kyrie finished, indignant not to be interrupted, even by magical or supernatural anomalies, like the one they had just lived though.

"Where are we?" Aidan asked, observing the landscape, "Everything looks far too colorful and bright, and when did matter have outlines?"

"I feel shorter, if that were even possible," Kyrie said, moving her hand to fix her glasses. She squeaked when she saw a flash of blue and orange in front of her. "I'm blue! I have hooves!" She shot up and circled around franticly. "I'm a pony! I'm ginger!" Indeed she was a little blue pony with creamy orange hooves and flowing orange mane and tail that had streaks of turquoise. She spun around excitedly to look at her brother, "You're a big green pony!"

Aidan began to smile and looked around. "We are ponies, we are on a dirt road, and if you look over there, you can see what looks like Canterlot, which means, we must be in Equestria." Aidan plopped down on his flank and started to observe his newfound pony body. He was a relatively big pony, with a dark green coat and a dark teal mane. His eyes were a bright blue, not that he could see his own eyes.

Kyrie was extremely jittery and grinned. "I'm ginger, wouldn't the Doctor be jealous?" She shared a joke she knew her brother would enjoy.

"Oh, yes, he would." Aidan smirked remembering Doctor Who.

Kyrie bounded up beside him, "Can you lower your head?" Aidan lowered his head and wondered what she wanted to look at. "You, young sir, have a horn on that big noggin of yours," Kyrie said, trying to imitate Rarity.

Aidan stood up, took his right hoof and touched his head, "Oh... my... I'm a unicorn!" Aidan shouted with all of his pent up brony glee. "Come here," Aidan said to his little big sister. "you don't have a horn, but what you do have, is a very special set of wings!" Aidan exclaimed.

Kyrie bounced, "Do you think I can actually fly?" She started to try to move her wings. It was slow at first but she began to flap her wings; she jumped into the air and came down hard right on her rump. Aidan stood there trying to prevent himself from laughing. He gave in and started laughing his head off. She stood up and glared at him.

He stopped laughing and looked around again, "If this is Equestria, then the mane six should be here, hopefully in Ponyville. Maybe Twilight could teach me magic, and Dash could teach you how to fly." He turned his head back to Kyrie and giggled when she fell on her rump again trying to get airborne.

"It's not funny!" she snapped and looked down, rubbing her flank. She twisted around and looked at her cutie mark. "It's adorable!" she squeaked, circling happily. Kyrie's cutie mark was an orange four-leaf clover that was a quill; a line of sparkly ink trailed from the end. Aidan smiled and looked back at his flank... It was blank. Kyrie jumped up to look. "Aidan! You're blank! You've got a bare butt!" She bounced over to check the other side. "You really are. How can you be blank?"

Aidan frowned, "I don't know. My talent is computers, but I guess it makes sense since Equestria does not have much along the lines of computers or the like." Aidan sighed, "I guess I am a blank flank after all."

"Blank flank! Bare butt!" Kyrie taunted, cheekily. "So, we shall go on a quest for your cutie mark." she said decidedly. She started off, trotting happily down the dirt road, occasionally jumping, and trying to fly. "Come on! We're going to Ponyville! Come on Unibro! Cause I'm a Pegasister! You're a Unibro! Come on!" Kyrie said. She tried to fly again, plopping roughly onto her flank.

"Just call me a brony, please," Aidan whined, "Oh! That reminds me, we need to decide what our pony names will be. We can't use our real names here. We don't want to gain too much attention from the local populace, however cool it might be to be surrounded by curious ponies."

"Kloverfield," she spat off quickly. "I'm Kloverfield. What shall you be called?" She tried flying again, falling back to her rump.

"Well," Aidan thought, taking quite a long time as they walked. "I'm a big green unicorn. Cadmium Green is the color of my coat... Call me Cadmium Core," Aidan said feeling accomplished.

"Cadmium Core," Kloverfield repeated, "Cad it is," She nodded. "Now, let's go to Ponyville, or wherever we are close to."

* * *

Kloverfield frowned, "I'm seeing so many apple trees. I think we took the wrong direction on that road."

"Apple trees?" Cadmium asked with his pessimistic sarcasm, "I thought they were cherry trees." Cadmium looked around and spotted a big red farmhouse in the distance. "That must be the Apples' farmhouse. Sweet Apple Acres, We are on Sweet Apple Acres," Cadmium concluded. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually a bit nervous about meeting another pony let alone one of the mane six," Cadmium said, feeling unsure of himself.

Kloverfield grinned, "I love Applejack, except we should act like we don't know her. We should try to talk to Twilight Sparkle. She'll probably know why we got zoomed here." She started trotting towards the farmhouse. "Oh, there's a pony," Kloverfield nearly squealed, but stifled it. "It's Big Mac." She looked over her shoulder at Cadmium, "Let's go!"

She trotted tentatively towards the large pony feeling even smaller as she neared the bucking pony that stopped when she got close. "Um, excuse me;" Kloverfield asked nervously, "We're lost. We're looking for Ponyville. Could you help us? Please?" she added at the end.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said in his trademark monotone voice. "Head back on the path y'all just came, and you should trot right into Ponyville," said, shocking them with how much he had already said.

"Ah don't hear no buckin'," a female country voice was heard from behind them. Kloverfield and Cadmium both jumped at the sudden voice. "Ah don't reckon Ah know y'all. Are y'all new in town?" the orange pony asked.

"Um, y-y-yes, w-we are," Cadmium shyly responded.

"Well, Ah'm Applejack an' that there's mah big brother, Big Macintosh," Applejack introduced themselves, "An' y'all ar'?"

"Well," Cadmium started, "I'm Cadmium Core, and this little one is my older sister, Kloverfield," Cadmium introduced themselves.

"HAY! I'M NOT THAT LITTLE!" Kloverfield squeaked.

"Yes you are sis," Cadmium mocked.

"So," Applejack interrupted, "What brings y'all here to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"We were looking for Ponyville, or more specifically, the library," Cadmium stated, "I guess we went the wrong way."

"Now, why would y'all want to go to the library?" Applejack asked.

"We are looking for somepony," Cadmium answered.

"An' who would that be?" Applejack asked.

"We are looking for..." Cadmium didn't finish. "Why do I feel something on my back?" Cadmium asked to nopony in particular as he turned his head to face a red headed filly.

"Why don't you have a cutie mark?" the filly asked looking back at his flank.

"APPLE BLOOM! Get off of him right now!" Applejack yelled at the filly.

"Sorry about that, mister, Ah was just curious." Apple Bloom said, sadly looking at the ground.

"Now, Apple Bloom, don't go asking ponies questions they probably don't want to answer, and don't jump on their backs either. Actually, now that it's been brought up, Ah have never seen a fully-grown stallion without his cutie mark. Why don't ya have your cutie mark? If ya' don't mind me askin'," Applejack asked.

Cadmium stared blank faced at Applejack for a second before replying, "I'd rather not talk about that," trying to sound sad.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry Ah pried into y'alls personal life, Ah didn't realize..."

"It's ok, no harm done." Cadmium said, interrupting her.

Kloverfield rolled her eyes, but she spoke up then. "So, we just head back up this road to get to Ponyville? And the library's easy to find?" she asked.

"Well, Ah could just show y'all," Applejack said cheerfully. "Yer all probably lookin' fer mah friend Twilight, aren't yah?" she asked.

"Yes, we are actually," Kloverfield said with a smile. "We'd really appreciate it."

"Ah'd love to help y'all find yer way ta Ponyville, Ah need ta head ta town anyways," Applejack said as she began trotting to the front gate.

* * *

Kloverfield stealthily tried to fly behind the others, but she was still too clumsy for it. She turned giddy though when she saw the background ponies she had seen all over the town before in the TV show.

"Well, Ah'll leave you two here to go 'bout your business," Applejack said when they reached a building. "You can just go on in. If y'all need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Ah have a few errands tah run."

She bid them goodbye, and the siblings trotted into the library. "Hello?" Kloverfield called out.

"Finally! Somepony understands that this is a _public_ library," A mare's voice was heard from upstairs. A violet unicorn trotted down the stairs, "I am Twilight Sparkle, how may I help you?" the mare asked, looking as if she had just stopped reading.

"Ha, just the mare we were looking for," Cadmium said with a forced smile on his face. "I am Cadmium Core and this little one is my older sister, Kloverfield," Cadmium introduced themselves.

"Do you really have to call me 'little one'?" Kloverfield asked. "I am two years older than you."

"Well, I can't call you the 'big one,' you are half my size, sis," Cadmium mocked again.

Kloverfield rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, Miss Twilight Sparkle, we are in need of some assistance. We're new to Ponyville." She was about to say more until she saw Cad flash her a look.

"We need a bit of help getting started here," Cadmium cut in, trying to come up with a lie. "We've heard about you, being the Princess's student and all, and thought you might be able to help us."

"Oh, why me?" Twilight asked.

"Let's just say, I don't know _any_ magic, and was wondering if you could teach me?" Cadmium asked.

Twilight frowned, "You don't know any magic?"

"No, small town," Cadmium sighed, "I was the only unicorn in our village, small to the point it was unnamed," Cadmium fibbed, so that Twilight would not ask for the name. "I was told by a passerby that you could teach me, but he didn't mention his name, though."

Twilight brightened, "I would love to teach you. Now, the student becomes the master," Twilight squeaked with her cornucopia shaped smile.

"Twilight, is the next Daring Doo book out yet?" a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane flew threw the window; smashing into Kloverfield.

Kloverfield squeaked panicked, falling onto her rump and getting shoved into the bookshelves by the Pegasus's force. "Hay hay hay hay hay!" she squeaked as books fell onto both of them. "Owwww!" she whimpered crawling out from the books.

The pegasus laughed." 'Scuse me," she giggled. "Let me help you." She created a little tornado to suction the books up off the little pony.

Kloverfield scrambled up. "Those books are heavy," she said. "And you're fast," she said admiringly.

"Rainbow, did you really have throw the books onto me?" Twilight asked. Cadmium went over to help Twilight out of the books.

"Why, thank you Cadmium..." Twilight said giving Rainbow Dash a hard glare.

"Just call me Cad," Cadmium corrected her.

Twilight blushed then turned back to Rainbow Dash, "Would you like to explain to Spike why his hard work just went to waste?"

Rainbow smirked, "I just wanted to know if the next Daring Doo book was out."

"Well, it is, but I don't have it yet. It'll be here in about a week," Twilight informed dash.

"A week? That's too long. I'll just take the first one again," she flew up to the D's and pulled it out.

Kloverfield studied the pegasus as she flew, and she looked back at her own wings. She tried to move them like Rainbow Dash was doing, but after barely getting an inch above the ground; she fell back to her rump.

"Hay, did your wings get hurt or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Kloverfield shook her head. "No, I'm just too clumsy to fly. Every time I try, I crash."

"From what I can tell, your not clumsy, Derpy is clumsy, you're just weak," Rainbow looked thoughtful for a second, "I'm gonna teach you," she said determinedly.

Kloverfield looked up at her and nodded. "Would you really?" She gave a cute little smile. "That would be so cool!" She bounced slightly, showing she was excited.

Twilight smiled, "OK, now that you two have teachers, what about this mess?" Twilight hinted, motioning towards the pile of book.

"Can't Spike just do it again, he is your assistant after all," Rainbow shrugged it off.

Twilight frowned and used her magic to put all the books back on the shelf, "They're not organized, but I don't think Spike will be too happy to find out that he has to rearrange them again."

Cadmium stood in amazement, "I think I found myself more then just a good teacher, I found myself an absolutely wonderful teacher."

Twilight turned to him and smiled, "Thanks Cadmium..."

"Cad is just fine," Cadmium corrected her again.

Twilight blushed again and continued, "Thanks, Cad, you just brightened my day."

"Well, I've a book to reread, see you all later," Rainbow said as she started trotting to the door.

Kloverfield nodded. "Nice to meet you. Thanks again."

"No prob," Rainbow Dash brushed off as she left.

Kloverfield looked back to her brother and Twilight Sparkle. "I hadn't expected to get pulled into lessons too. Isn't she the one who can do a Sonic Rainboom?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, she is. You shouldn't say too much around her. She can get rather prideful," Twilight warned.

Kloverfield nodded. "I won't boost her ego too much. I have quite an ego myself." She plopped down happily.

Cadmium huffed at his sister as he turned back to Twilight, "We still need a place to stay. Are there any good inns around Ponyville?"

Twilight smiled, eyeing Cadmium. "You and your sister could stay here in the library until you can get a place of your own."

Kloverfield smiled. "We'd really appreciate it, Twilight Sparkle. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem," Twilight assured her. "I'm happy to help out."

Kloverfield nodded. She looked around. "From what we've seen, Ponyville is a very nice place. Very quaint. Although it is certainly a hundred times bigger than our little town," she added, remembering Cad's lie.

"How long have you been in Ponyville, Twilight?" Cadmium asked, trying to get to know more about her.

"I've been in Ponyville since the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville, so, about fourteen months, so just over a year."

"Oh, cool," Cad said, intrigued. "Didn't something happen? All we heard was that the Summer Sun Celebration was interrupted, something to do with those so called Elements of Harmony?"

"How do you know about the elements?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, the pony I told you about earlier told me about them," Cad fibbed again, reusing the same excuse as before.

"Any news like magic and the Sun Celebration travels around pretty fast,"Kloverfield mentioned.

Twilight looked out the open window, "Oh, my, it's already dark, we really should get to bed."

"Twilight, where will we sleep?" Cad asked, hoping for a better answer then 'the couch.'

"I have a guest room upstairs you two can share," Twilight responded.

"That would do fine. Thank you, Twilight," Cadmium thanked Twilight.

"Don't mention it," Twilight responded as she led them to their room.

* * *

Later that night

**Twilight's Point of View**

As I sat at my desk, I thought about those two new strange ponies in my guest room. 'Who are they really? Why me and Dash? Why is Cadmium Core so big? And why when I'm around him, I feel happier and stronger?' I looked at my sleeping assistant, 'I need to write to the princess.'

"Spike, wake up," I shook Spike quietly.

"Twilight, What?" Spike asked, still half asleep.

I levitated a quill and piece of parchment into the room, "I need to write to the princess, can you send the letter when I'm done?"

"Couldn't you have waken me when you were done?" Spike asked, getting out of his bed.

I gave him a sheepish grin then began writing...

_Dearest Princess Celestia,_

_Just recently, I have met two new ponies by the names of Cadmium Core and Kloverfield. Cadmium Core is a large unicorn stallion, and his sister is an extremely small pegasus pony, that can not fly. I am noticing things about them that do not seem normal. I have found that they know a little to much about the elements. What seems the most peculiar, is that Cadmium Core does not know any magic and he does not have a cutie mark. They say they're from an unnamed village, but I highly doubt that. I have offered to teach Cadmium Core magic, and out of coincidence, Rainbow Dash has offered Kloverfield flying lessons._

_Another concern, this one frightens me, When I'm around them, I feel as if they know more about me and my friends then they should, not to mention I've only known them for less then a day. Also, when Cadmium Core is around me, I feel slightly light headed._

_Awaiting your response,_

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

I rolled up the letter and stamped my seal onto it; then handed it to Spike and he sent the letter.

"Come on, Spike, we need to get some sleep."

* * *

**In the Guest Room**

As soon as the siblings were alone, Kloverfield faced Cadmium. "What are you doing?" she asked, clearly irked, "You're lying to them! We need help, and I'm sure they're onto us. We don't act like other ponies. Why not tell her?"

"First off, we needed to find Twilight, that is why I lied to Applejack. Second, we needed a place to stay. We just need to rest. We can't think clearly when we're tired. I will tell her the truth tomorrow. I'm sure she's already sent a letter to the princess by now," Cadmium responded, defending himself.

"I understand why you lied to Applejack, and I'm OK with that, but why couldn't we tell Twilight? I'm sure she'd be more then happy to help us, and it's easier to be trusted when we tell the truth upfront. How trustworthy are we going to look tomorrow when you go and say 'Oh, good morning Twilight. We lied to you last night. We're actually humans, and have been watching you and your friends on a thing we call TV?'"

"Don't think like that. Over the many Human in Equestria fanfics I've read, there's one thing in common, Twilight should understand. We were trying to protect ourselves. True, this is real, the fanfics were based on the writer's knowledge, but we didn't want to be considered a threat when Rainbow was here. Just let me talk to Twilight, and we should be fine," Cadmium assured Kloverfield.

Kloverfield plopped onto the bed, "Fine, but remember, I was the one who wanted to tell the truth upfront," She said, "Something about this seems weird, like everything is fitting together too well."

"I know, when I was in Twilight's presence, I felt a slight tingling; I can still feel it now. I don't think it was pure coincidence that Rainbow crashed into you. Something's off. When Twilight used her magic to put the books back on the shelves, I felt something like a string pulling at me; it felt like something was draining from me, but as soon as it felt depleted, more 'whateveritwas' replaced it," Cadmium said, pondering what he had felt.

Kloverfield promptly snorted, "I think you've got a crush on Twilight."

"Oh, Ha, Ha... Shush. Just get some sleep," Cadmium said brushing her off, knowing now that he really did like Twilight.

She smirked and curled up in a corner of the bed, pulling a blanket awkwardly around her. "I didn't know you could use hooves like this," she said, showing that she was somehow holding onto the edge of the blanket in one hoof.

Cadmium smiled, "Well, this is new, just get some sleep, OK?" he yawned as he got into the other side of the bed.


	2. Truth Be Told

The next morning was a rather uneventful one; the pegasi moving the clouds, the trees swaying in the wind, the birds chirping on their trees, and an orange pony running around annoying the locals.

Cadmium awoke as he always did, ridiculously early, at least, that's what his sister thought. She was still curled up in the corner of the bed, looking even smaller wrapped up in a ball of blanket, fast asleep. She loved sleep, and when she was allowed, she didn't usually wake up until a quarter to noon. She was a night owl anyways. She never felt as if she could do what she wanted to get done in the mornings, so instead, she stayed up late at night, doing what she wanted.

Cadmium was perfectly fine with that. He'd let her sleep. He needed to talk to Twilight anyways. If Klover had talked to her first, he knew she'd say something he didn't want her to say. She was always very trusting, and she didn't mind telling people most things. She actually hated that they had lied to Twilight the previous day. She knew that they would need help figuring out what to do, and lying wasn't her preferred way of gaining help and trust.

The once human ponies really didn't know what to do. They just hoped that something would happen so that they could have an adventure, or at least an option to go home if they needed to. Cadmium had never thought about what he would do if he were zoomed to another dimension, let alone Equestria, but Kloverfield was a writer, and most of her recreational writing had to do with inter-dimensional travel. She hadn't considered Equestria somewhere to travel to before, but she did know that it was a rather easy place to assimilate into. From watching the TV show, she knew that ponies were generally friendly, and if their most powerful relics were the Elements of Harmony, it would be easily assumed that the friendly ponies would be welcoming hosts and willing to help them. Kloverfield knew that they didn't have to lie to everypony, and she found amusement in the irony that she didn't mind lying to the Element of Honesty. Among her inter-world writings, she had also learned that she needed to take issues such as being in a form that wasn't their natural form and their being from another world to a pony who could handle it and who wouldn't make things worse or complicated or a pony who wouldn't believe them. Introducing this to AppleJack first was a bad decision, and it was only natural to want to go to the smart pony first anyways.

She was still asleep at this point though, so Cad could tell Twilight whatever he wanted however he saw fit, at least until his older sister decided to remember she was a pony and wake up.

Cadmium rolled out of bed; falling right onto his snout. He moaned and got up. The guest room was a small room with books on the shelves; which he assumed were part of the tree itself. It had a plain door and a window on his side of the bed. Cadmium went over to the window and thought, 'What will I tell Twilight? I know I need to tell her we're humans, but how?' Cadmium looked at his sleeping sister. 'I will try to lead into it slowly. I just hope that she doesn't wake up until later.' Cadmium put a smile on his face and slowly trotted over to the door. He looked at the handle and frowned, 'How am I going to open this door?' Cadmium pushed the door with his right hoof. A small click was heard as the door slowly swung open. 'Well, that was easy.' Cadmium thought while he walked out into the hallway remembering to close the door behind him.

Twilight was sitting at her desk reading. Cadmium chuckled, "Always the reader; aren't we, Twilight?"

She slightly jumped at the sudden voice. "Good morning, Cad," Twilight said, sounding out-of-it.

"Good morning, Twilight, what's for breakfast?" Cadmium asked hoping that he could get something to eat before he had to explain everything.

"It's in the kitchen. Here, let me show you," Twilight got up and motioned for Cadmium to follow her. Cadmium followed Twilight, getting a better look at the library. It was a round room with shelves full of books carved into the walls. There was a table in the middle of the room with a green fern in the shape of a horse head in the middle and books stacked around it. He hadn't known there was a kitchen in the library, but when they came to the alcove clearly visible from the rest of the tree, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. They walked into the small kitchen and found three plates with a sandwich on each. "Spike, my assistant, made these for us before he went to Canterlot on an errand," Twilight explained while she picked up her sandwich with her magic.

"What for?" Cadmium asked, trying to pick up his sandwich.

"Just some supplies, he should be back sometime tomorrow, you can meet him then."

Cadmium looked at Twilight; trying to get the courage to tell her the truth. "Twilight," Cadmium started as Twilight looked up, "what would you do if, say, you discovered a new species that nopony has ever seen before?"

Twilight looked puzzled, "Well, I would try to study it, why?"

Cadmium looked at his sandwich again, silently wishing he still had hands, "And what if that new species was from another world?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes at Cadmium, "Cadmium, what are you getting at?"

Cadmium looked up at Twilight and gave her a weak smile. "Have you heard of a species known as humans, or scientifically, Homo sapiens?"

Twilight just sat there, staring at Cadmium without blinking. "Are you OK?" Cadmium asked, worried that he had just broke her.

"Um, ya, I'm fine. Humans... humans... I honestly can't say I have," Twilight pondered as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"What if I told you that my sister and I were human at one point and were somehow transported here to Equestria through some natural or supernatural force?"

Twilight put her sandwich back onto her plate, "Wait, you and your sister aren't ponies? Aren't from Equestria at all?" Cadmium nodded.

They heard a door open from upstairs, and promptly, the little blue and orange pony was peeking over the guard rail. "Hey, Have you told Twilight that we're human yet?" She asked pointedly, making sure that if he hadn't told already, there wouldn't have been anyway to back out. She smiled down at the purple mare. "Good morning, Twilight," she chirped cheerfully. "Sparkle," she added, remembering that she didn't know the pony long enough to be on single name terms.

"OK, I'm confused. Yesterday, you told me that you were from a nameless town, that you found out about me through a traveler, and you could not use magic. Now, you're telling me that you are humans, whatever those are, and you are not from this planet. And why do I feel fuzzy around you?" Twilight asked.

"I think that is because you're a pony; you're fuzzy," Cadmium said, getting a hard glare from Twilight. "Twilight, I'm sorry I lied to you. My sister actually wanted to tell the truth from the beginning."

"Yup!" they heard her call out as she habitually jumped the last stair on her way towards them.

"I just didn't know how you would react to us saying that we are not ponies when we visibly are. I am a nice guy, but we needed a place to sleep and shelter. I thought that you could help us get those. I just didn't know how to bring it up. If you want to kick us out for lying, go ahead, we will willingly leave," Cadmium said as he walked over to the front door.

A letter materialized over Cadmium and fell on his head. He looked at it as a pinkish purple glow formed around it. Twilight brought it to herself and read the letter. "It's a letter from the Princess, she wants to meet you two. She will send a carriage to pick us up around mid-afternoon," Twilight looked at them then the letter. As she read the letter, her expression went from one of annoyance to one of shock. "She says that she knows what you are and how you got here. I guess I will teach you after all Cadmium," Twilight says as she finishes the letter.

"So, you're not kicking us out then, and, yes, you will teach me?" Cadmium asked.

"No, not until further notice, and yes, princess' wishes," Twilight said, still a little shocked.

"How would she know that we're human?" Cadmium asked, "As far as I know, the only sentient creatures in this world are ponies, griffins, moose, mules, and bison."

"And just **how** do you know about this world?" Twilight questioned critically.

"Long story..." was all Cadmium could say before he got interrupted by a series of loud knocks at the door.

"Oh, for the love of, this is a public library, come in!" Twilight snapped at the door, clearly annoyed at the interruption. A grayish pink mare walked in with flat hair and a blank look on her face. Both Cadmium and Kloverfield shrank back, knowing all to well that that was Pinkamena Diane Pie. Twilight noticed them and wondered why they shrank back. "Pinkie, What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie just looked at her then frowned, "I don't really want to talk about it," she frowned before noticing Cadmium huddling in the corner and Kloverfield looking at her strangely.

Pinkie's color flowed right back into her, "Why are you in the corner? I don't think I know either of you, I should know, I know everypony in Ponyville, and I never forget a pony. Are you new to Ponyville? You're new to Ponyville! I'm sure of it!" Pinkie spoke a hundred miles an hour. They both just stared at her, still afraid to talk.

Twilight noticed and interrupted, "So, Pinkie, what was wrong?"

Pinkie looked at Twilight and frowned again, "I still don't want to talk about it." Pinkie turned back to the two ponies in the corner again, "You can come out, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Kloverfield, who has not read that horrible fanfic but has heard of it, was the first to recover. She noticed Cadmium was still staring at Pinkie in horror.

"Sorry, we are new here, and sorry that we're a bit skittish. I'm Kloverfield, and this is my brother, Cadmium Core. We just got here yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you… Pinkie?" She faked just hearing her name.

"Yup! I'm Pinkie Pie!" the mare squeaked happily.

"It's nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie,"Klover chirped back, grinning at the properly cheerful pink pony in front of her. She looked back at Twilight and stepped aside. "I'm sure you're here though for something so I'll go find something else to do. Nice to meet you again, Pinkie,"she chirped with a nod and trotted back to her brother who seemed to be shaken and nervous. "Cupcakes?" she whispered tauntingly, still not knowing why it was such a terrifying subject, but found it entertaining all the same.

"Why did my first impression of her have to be that? It's one thing seeing her on TV but to see her like that for real, that's a different story," Cadmium looked at Pinkie talking to Twilight. All he could do was stare, still unsure of the possibility of a possible 'incident' in the basement under Sugarcube Corner.

"I'm gonna throw you both a welcome party. Come to Sugarcube Corner tomorrow and we will have a blast!" Pinkie said as she bounced out the door. Cadmium's eyes twitched at that statement. He was never much of an outgoing kid, nor did he want to go into that sweet shop either.

Twilight was looking worried now, "Cadmium, what's wrong with you?"

Cadmium looked at Twilight trying to regain his composure, "When I saw her in that state, I had a horrible memory. Please don't ask," was all he could say.

"Um, OK, How 'bout you start explaining things to me. Maybe I could help if I knew more about you as humans," Twilight pried trying to change the subject.

"It would be easier to explain if we were in our human forms, but we aren't so I can't help with that," Cadmium started.

Twilight used her magic and levitate a quill and a pad in front of her to begin taking notes.

"You might as well get comfy, this is going to take a while."

* * *

Cadmium had just finished explaining what humans are. Twilight was staring at Cadmium, awestruck, "Wow, humans are both things to marvel and fear. It sounds like it would be interesting to meet one in human form. But, I do have another question. What do humans eat?"

Cadmium looked at his sister on the floor who only nodded, "Humans, as a species, are omnivores; we eat both plants and animals. There are a select few that think killing animals is bad and only eat plants. We call them vegetarians. Then there are those, like me, who realize that we are consumers, we eat other organisms, so we consume both. Does this make sense?" Cadmium asked Twilight.

She just sat there writing what he had said then looked up, "So, what type of plants do humans eat?" Twilight asked, hoping they could get to a subject more suited to living as a pony in Equestria.

"Humans eat many types of plants; apples, wheat, corn, lettuce, carrots, and many more,"Cadmium said, answering her question. Cadmium's stomach growled, "Um, Twilight?" Cadmium started, "I still have not eaten anything."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Your sandwich is still on the table, you can go eat it now."

Before Cadmium could reach the table, another knock came from the door. Twilight sighed and opened the door. Outside there were two royal guards.

Kloverfield looked up from her place on the floor in front of a few papers with messy inkblots from trying to figure out how to use a quill and in progress sketches of a male and female humans. She had decided that it would be easier to let Cad tell Twilight what he wanted, and she had only chirped in occasionally. She smiled admiringly at the royal guards, before frowning. "Wait, why are there guards here?"she asked, worried.

Twilight looked over. "Princess Celestia wishes to meet with us," she reminded. "They're here to take us to Canterlot."

Klover smiled, remembering. "Ah, I forgot." She stood and picked up her picture with her hoof, then after a moment, she put it in her mouth so she could trot over to Twilight. "Looky," she said awkwardly, with her picture in her mouth. "Humans,"she mumbled. They were in a slightly anime cartoon style, large heads and large eyes, and the girl was a bit more bodacious, but Klover had honestly tried to make them more proportional than her usual drawings. She had briefly debated drawing naked humans, but she had never drawn naked people before, so instead they wore tank tops and shorts, showing her awkward attempts at limbs and hands and feet.

Twilight's horn glowed as she took the picture, examined it, and rolled it up before placing it into the saddle bags she was already stocking with her notebook and a few books she was planning to use for research, to see if there was anything about humans in Canterlot Archives.

Klover eyed the guards before sighing. She had before decided that the guards were some of her favorite characters, but she now didn't find them particularly interesting. They were stallions, yes, males, but she reminded herself that she just didn't get zoomed across the galaxy to fall for a horse. She quietly promised herself that she would keep her same standards of males as she had kept at home, and that she still didn't need a boyfriend. She found that yes, they were somewhat yummy to look at, but beyond that, they were just muscular male ponies. She didn't need to take a stallion away from some other needy mare. There was already a drastic lacking of stallions in Equestria compared to mares, so a human turned pony didn't need a stallion of her own. She knew that as soon as she got home, she'd have bronies after her if she shared her experience.

She looked over at her brother, awkwardly trying to eat the sandwich on the plate, and she found herself wondering how much more her still growing teenage brother would eat, now that he was a horse. She knew she could easily out eat him when she felt like it, but he ate like he was trying to pack away for winter every time he ate. She perked up. She should have noticed it before, but her teeth were perfect, and her braces were gone. She didn't have to worry about biting into an apple and breaking her brackets off. She was rather curious as to why the only thing that accompanied her to Equestria was her pink glasses, magically fitting to her pony face.

She was broken from her rambling thoughts by Cad's finishing his sandwich and turning to leave. "Off to Canterlot!" she chirped happily. "Off to see the queen!"

Twilight, Cadmium, and the two guards all turned to Kloverfield. Cadmium was the first to correct Kloverfield, cutting Twilight off in the process, "Kloverfield, They are 'princesses', not queens." Cadmium looked back to Twilight who was giving him a look as if she was saying, 'I wonder how much about our world you truly know.'

Kloverfield shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Pardon the expression. I'm just getting excited. Let's go!"

The group went outside, and Kloverfield was promptly at the front of the chariot by the time the guards had hooked up to the chariot. She loved flying in airplanes, and she knew that this would be much more fun than an airplane. She was oblivious though to Twilight and the guards' wariness of her and her brother. She was often oblivious to a lot of things. It was one of her weaknesses, but she didn't mind.

There wasn't talking as they flew to Canterlot. Cadmium smiled at his sister hanging over the side of the chariot like a puppy hanging out the window of a car.

Canterlot was gorgeous and grand. Kloverfield stared in awe as they came close. She suddenly became nervous. They were meeting Princess Celestia. Her mind started to worry. The chariot landed, and the ponies stepped onto Canterlot.


	3. Meeting the Princess

"Welcome to Canterlot, the capital of Equestria, and my home city," Twilight proudly beamed.

"So, this is Canterlot, I see: Much more extravagant then I remember," Cadmium mentioned, hinting a little to much about the TV show.

Twilight gave Cadmium another questioning look. "Thanks for the service. You are relieved," Twilight thanked the guards as they bowed and turned, leading the chariot to some unknown destination.

Canterlot was a grand city. The mountain just over the nearest tower served as a reminder of the city's majestic foundation.

"Twilight, you said that you came from Canterlot just over a year ago. I've been wondering, how old are you?" Cadmium asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Twilight shook her head but smiled, "I am eight years old."

Cadmium just nodded his head at how young she was in human years. "I'm 16, and my sister is 18," Cadmium stated as he saw Twilight's face start to widen in shock.

Kloverfield on the other hand looked at Twilight and smiled, "Twilight, I did a little math in my head, and it turns out that you are about 16 in human years, relatively. It's about 2 or 3 human years per pony or horse or equine or whatever year, so to us, you're 16, 17, 18 ish. Us to you," she paused, doing math in her head, "I'm about 9ish, and Aid-Cad," she corrected herself, "is more your age, 8ish years. That's if ponies have about the same life span as Earth horses, 30 years. Humans live about 60, 90 years. And not to mention, if the years are the same length" She grew quiet as she checked her math.

Twilight just looked at Kloverfield while she spouted out math before turning to Cadmium, "OK, that is... interesting," She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Cadmium let out a snort. "My sister has always had an uncanny knack for quadrupeds, particularly equines."

"I like animals, yeah, but I'm more prone to nature, and I'm even better with little children. They love me." Kloverfield nodded.

Twilight looked between the two and shook her head. "We should probably get going. The princess is waiting." She started off into the beautiful castle, the very vision of every palace Klover had ever seen in princess movies.

* * *

The small company was hardly into the foyer before a kind voice greeted them.

"My faithful student, it is so good to see you again," Princess Celestia's kind warm voice sounded as she came to embrace the little purple unicorn. The human turned ponies stared in awe at the glorious pony princess. The cartoon did not give her even a quarter of the justice deserved for her brilliance. Her coat was the most brilliant, shining white, and her mane was more than just the sherbert colors, but more of a shimmering, silk, pastel rainbow moving of its own accord.

Cadmium only stared, but Kloverfield felt impressed to bow, and she had never bowed to anyone or anything seriously before. She sat down, her belly to the floor, and she had her head lowered, trying to show respect to the great pony.

Kloverfield froze when she heard the quiet, actually kind chuckles Celestia emitted. "You need not bow to me, Kloverfield," she said, lowering her head to look at the small pony who timidly stood up before her. "You are not my citizens. You and your brother are not under my jurisdiction. There is no need for you to bow to me." She smiled at Twilight's bewilderment. "Come, we will speak in private. There is much to speak of."

The siblings followed in awe, and Twilight followed after them. They were led to a cozy room filled with pillows on the floor for sitting on and a low table where several platters of food were laid out with place settings enough for the four of them.

"Serve yourselves," Celestia motioned. The ponies looked afraid to serve first until Kloverfield hesitantly put some food on her plate, allowing the others to feel alright putting food on their plates, although Cadmium had to have his sister help him, since he wasn't as good with his hooves as she was, and he knew no magic.

"I know you are humans," Celestia informed them.

Cadmium looked up, "If I may, Princess, how do you know that we are human?" Kloverfield smiled slightly at his formality in speaking. He never spoke so formally. She decided that he must have felt as impressed by the princess as she was.

"Stories. legends. You did not think you were the only species of sentient beings in the universe?" Celestia didn't sound harsh at all, but kind.

"Of course not," Kloverfield said. "There has to be other people and beings, and now, we know there are for sure. We just don't know how you know. We are actually very surprised that we came here. On Earth, Equestria, ponies, and cutie marks are all part of a TV show- something imaginary and made-up, not fact."

Celestia smiled kindly, "It is not so surprising to hear this. My brother enjoys to remind his children of such things like this."

She received bewildered looks from each of the three ponies in front of her.

Celestia laughed quietly, "My brother, Elohiem. I believe his humans call him God."

Kloverfield suddenly squeaked, "Wait, what?"

"Elohiem is my brother. He is a god, and I am his younger sister, a goddess, but I am not yours. You belong to my brother, so you are never to bow to or worship me as you worship him. He is a jealous god. I am curious, however, why he has just sent you two in pony form to me."

Cadmium chimed in, "But wait, why would he send us? We are nothing special."

"Cadmium Core," the princess began, "all my brother does has a reason, but he tends to be secretive of his purposes. There is a reason, I'm sure, that you and your sister were pulled through that tesseract, but I cannot tell you, for even I do not know," Celestia explained.

Cadmium looked at his plate. "OK, that makes some sense, but I do have another question. Is everything in Equestria fine? We do know of Nightmare Moon, Discord, and the changelings."

Celestia nodded, "Everything is fine. Nothing is amiss. There isn't anypony seeking to cause harm as far as memory serves."

"Are you sure?" Cadmium asked.

"Yes, all is well," Celestia repeated. Cadmium simply nodded.

Twilight found her chance to cut in, "Princess, when I first met Cadmium, I felt a slight tingle. I felt stronger and happier. What could have caused that?"

Cadmium looked up when Twilight mentioned his name, "Twilight, I felt something too. When you used your magic to put those books back on the shelf, I felt like something was draining from me but when it left, more of it seemed to flow back, refilling the empty spaces almost instantly."

Cadmium and Twilight just looked at each other for a minute before the princess spoke, oblivious to the silently snickering Kloverfield, who was positive that it was just a crush.

"A tingle? And you specifically noticed it when magic was used?" Celestia clarified, the two nodding. "You don't know how to use magic?"

"Nope," Cadmium said.

Celestia studied the two ponies. "We can only assume that these feelings are magic related. Twilight, would you please perform a simple spell?"

Twilight nodded, her horn already glowing, and an apple in the middle of the table changed to a rubber ball.

"Did you recognize anything happen when you did that?" Celestia asked.

Twilight shook her head.

"And you, Cadmium?" the princess asked.

Cadmium nodded, "Ya, that same sucky, replacy feeling."

Twilight giggled at his description and looked to her mentor.

Celestia studied the green stallion. "I do think I may understand what is going on. Twilight, please perform a spell that you find difficult?"

Twilight nodded and closed her eyes, working out a spell to give life to inanimate objects. A spoon started to shake from her glowing horn, and almost immediately, it was standing up, having formed limbs and a face and greeted them like old friends.

"That was so much easier than when I tried it before," Twilight said, astonished.

"I had that same sucky, replacy feeling. It wasn't even any more intense," Cadmium evaluated, glancing between Twilight and Celestia.

Kloverfield held her chin in her hooves as she watched what was going on. Apparently, there was something more than a crush. There was some sort of legitimate magical connection between her brother and the purple pony.

Suddenly, Celestia's horn glowed as lightning crackled across the ceiling, and after it stopped, she looked slightly weary for only a moment before frowning. "Nothing, Cadmium Core?"

Cadmium flinched at the sudden 'psionic storm,' as he liked to call it, flash above his head, "No, I didn't feel anything."

Celestia nodded thoughtfully. "It is a connection only between you two," she informed. She suddenly was between the purple and green ponies. Her horn was glowing softly as she studied each one closely. "Cadmium, do you really not know how to use magic?" she asked, looking at him closely.

Cadmium shrank back a little, "No, I do not know how to use magic. Humans rely on technology and science, not magic."

"You are magical, though," she noted. "You have magic inside you, and quite a bit of it," Celestia said, pulling back to look at him.

Cadmium just sat, dumbfounded.

"You hold magic, Cadmium, and more than I've seen in most ponies. You're filled up, like a container overflowing with water."

Cadmium looked at his plate, "So, you're telling me that I'm some kind of battery?"

"I'm not sure what a battery is. And you say that it replaces itself." She looked over to Kloverfield. "Do you have any sort of power like this?" she asked.

Kloverfield shook her head. "Not in the least. No magic." She stood and circled, fluttering her wings. "Pegasus, remember?"

Celestia nodded, returning to Cad and Twilight. "Twilight, you must work with Cadmium Core. Teach him magic and learn to use his energy. I cannot access it. The connection seems to be only between the two of you."

Twilight looked thoughtful but smiled, "It would be an honor to teach you, Cadmium. Princess, ever since the wedding and the changelings, I have been studying a book about revealing the true form of something. I have memorized the spell, but I have always been to weak to actually try it."

Celestia nodded, but at that, Kloverfield perked up. "You could see what humans are!" she squeaked. "Well, our true form is human, as far as we know, so you could see us for yourselves!"

Twilight looked to Celestia for confirmation. The royalty gave a nod. She turned back towards the siblings who looked at her expectantly. Twilight gave them a nod and started her spell.

A small cloud appeared around each of the siblings, and they condensed into their human forms.

Klover lit up as she looked down at her hands, complete with all ten fingers. She was incredibly relieved to see that she was wearing her clothes from before they were zoomed. She felt a little dull compared to her blue and orange pony form, but she was happy to be human again. She was short and curved and looked just as much a little kid as she had looked like a filly. She had dishwater blonde hair that was curling into natural waves and ringlets out of her customary ponytail, and behind the same glasses were blue eyes that actually matched her pony coat. She grinned happily, although crookedly with one side pulling higher than the other, wiggling her fingers and her bare toes, before finding that her pale blue braces were once again in her mouth. She looked back to her brother who was just as she had last seen him. She had been asked before if she and her brother were twins, but they weren't; they just looked very much alike. He also had a round face, but he was built tall and solid, although more sturdy than athletic. He had short hair with the same color as Klover's but it looked darker since it was shorter. His wasn't curly in the least, only fluffy.

"See? This is what humans look like!" Kloverfield chirped, holding out her hands and wiggling her fingers at them. "And we wear clothes all the time," she explained. She jumped up and did a little dance to show them how she moved. "And we're bipedal!"

"Finally, I can eat!" Cadmium shouted in glee. "Ugh, OK, pony food tasted better as a pony," Cadmium groaned, wiping dandelion off of his tongue.

Kloverfield giggled, already starting to run her fingers through her ponytail, a habit that she hadn't realized she missed. "Try apples," she suggested. "They're more like human food. And I think this stuff's like oatmeal, but I can't remember if it was me who liked it or you who liked it." She looked to the amazed Twilight and the studious Celestia. "My drawing wasn't too off, was it?" she asked. "It was hard drawing with hooves and a quill."

Twilight shook her head, "No, it wasn't. You are so different from us!" She was starting to turn from amazed to inquisitive. "Your whole race is like this?" she asked.

"Yup!" Klover answered happily, moving out her limbs.

"They aren't so different from us, Twilight," Princess Celestia told her. "They act just like we do. Only their form is different. My brother looks like them; walking on two legs."

Kloverfield nodded. "We are a lot like you, but we don't have any way to use magic. We never have horns or wings. And we're not as colorful as ponies. We come in shades of this color," she said, holding out her arm and pointing at her skin. She continued onto a very rambling descriptive rant of how people could look.

"That is all very interesting," Twilight noted, thoughtfully. "Do you mind if you go back to pony form now? I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this," she said, and Kloverfield noticed that her brother had been looking sick, not even trying to finish his half eaten apple.

"No, I don't mind. I can go back to being a pony," she said and with a nod from her brother, Twilight stopped holding the spell. Another cloud appeared briefly around the siblings and condensed again, returning them to their pony forms.

Twilight noticed Cadmium leaning on the table, "Cadmium, are you OK? I'm sorry. Did I over do it?" She was already starting to understand how this magical connection worked.

Cadmium gave Twilight a weak chuckle, "Twilight, you're fine. It's just that I haven't eaten much since we've gotten here. Not to mention, I still don't know how to use this pony body."

Kloverfield trotted over to her brother, pointing a hoof towards the food, "Nobody will mind you eating like a horse until you learn how to use your horn. I know you get grumpy when you're hungry; eat up." Kloverfield plopped down next to him, "So, you're a magic battery," she said thoughtfully.

Cadmium looked at his sister, "I would think more of a generator. Batteries have to have fresh chemicals or need to be recharged." Cadmium thought of the chemicals batteries used, "Now that's ironic," Cadmium started laughing, "I am a battery. All I need is Nickel, then I'll be a Nickel-Cadmium battery!"

Twilight turned to the princess, "I think we lost him."

Kloverfield giggled. "No, he just went all science on us. Don't worry." She plopped back onto the seating cushions. "I do have a question, though, Princess Celestia: Is there anyway for us to get back to Earth? And how did we get here? It was all very sudden."

Princess Celestia turned towards the little blue pony, "I am sorry, young one. I do not know if there is a way" She turned her back, "My brother has always had his reasons, even if I hardly understand them."

She frowned. "So, we might be stuck here...?" She didn't want to say 'forever,' but she was thinking it.

Princess Celestia nodded. "I'm afraid I know not of a way to travel between worlds. It is a very powerful sort of magic, and I am not capable of the great distance needed to transport you back safely."

Kloverfield nodded. "I understand." She did, but she still felt distraught, trying not to show it openly. She was very close to her family, and she had never been able to imagine herself without her father or siblings or stepmother. The thought of never being able to see them again made her so sad that she became very reserved, not wanting to be around people or talk or be friendly.

Cadmium had just finished his scientific rant, much to Twilight's relief, and was now digging into the unattended food on the table.

Twilight couldn't help but to laugh at his gusto in his now seemingly endless energy, "Your brother sure is an interesting one."

"Yeah, he is," she replied with a smile. "You get used to it though." She noticed Princess Celestia studying her, and she smiled awkwardly at her.

"Your cutie mark, do you know why it is what it is?"Celestia asked. She was trying to figure why she had been sent with her brother, but she couldn't figure out why.

Kloverfield nodded. "Yes, it's a quill because I write. It's a four leaf clover because it's sort of my sign," she said with a shrug. "And orange because it's my favorite color."

Celestia nodded thoughtfully. "You're a writer, then."

"Yes, I love to write. It's what I do in my free time," Kloverfield sqeed.

Cadmium turned towards the princess, "And yet, she refuses to let me read her work."

"It's not finished yet, and I never said you couldn't. It's on the internet. I even showed you where it was."

Twilight chuckled at the two siblings, "I don't think this is the best time to ramble over that."

Cadmium was the first to notice Twilight, "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you want?"

Twilight gave him a confused grin.

Princess Celestia turned towards the window and gasped, "Sorry, I have to cut this short. I am late to lower the sun."

* * *

The Princess excused herself, and the three young ponies found themselves in a rather cheerful friendly mood as they traveled back to Ponyville. Twilight was no longer timid about asking questions, and she was intent on learning about these humans and how they had lived before coming to Equestria. Now that the tension about keeping things quiet was nonexistent, the siblings were perfectly comfortable talking about themselves. The two royal guards who flew them home were rather confused though, listening to the rather bizarre conversation between the small group.

When they landed in front of the library, Twilight and Cad continued on, talking about some magical unicorn thing that Kloverfield had no interest in, and so she partially stumbled out of the chariot, feeling bubbly and cheerful. She turned to trot backwards and smiled at the royal guards who were looking at her like she was some bizarre child. "Thank you! For the ride!" she chirped, since Twilight and Cadmium had become to immersed in whatever they were talking about to remember manners.

The royal guards looked surprised, then chuckled and nodded to her as she trotted backwards, stumbling, then turning forwards to go inside.


	4. Pinkie Pie Party

The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon. The pegasi were moving the clouds to get ready for the storm later in the evening.

Cadmium blinked, got out of bed, trotted out into the hall, down the stairs, and to Twilight's desk.

Twilight had written everything down that was discussed in Canterlot, and the papers covered the entire surface as if she had stayed up late studying them. Cadmium chuckled as he went to the kitchen, "That girl err... mare sure likes to keep all the knowledge she can," Cadmium chuckled to himself.

"You never know when you'll need it."

Cadmium nearly jumped into the door frame, "Twilight, you scared me!"

Twilight smiled, "That was my goal. So, want some breakfast?"

Cadmium smiled, "Yes please."

"Why don't you help me out and try to use magic?" she nudged with a smile. "It takes some concentration and practice," she instructed as she went about making toast. Cadmium was surprised to see that there was an actual toaster.

"Wait, you have electronics here in Equestria?" Cadmium asked, shocked.

Twilight looked at Cadmium funny, "Of a sort. Unicorns use their magic to control them."

"Hm. Twilight, you realize, I still don't know how to use magic?"

Twilight smiled, "Watch me, then when were done eating, we will begin with the basics."

Twilight made breakfast nearly all with magic, telling Cadmium how she did things. They were nearly done eating, which was actually some time later since Twilight continued to tell him about magic so her mouth was occupied with talking instead of eating, when the door slammed open, and Rainbow Dash flew inside.

"Hey," she greeted. She stopped when she saw only two ponies. "Where's the little blue pony I'm supposed to be teaching?"

Cadmium smiled, "Hello, Skittles. How are you this fine morning?" Cadmium could not help himself.

"Skittles?" Rainbow asked. "I've never heard that nickname before. What's Skittles?"

Cadmium chuckled, "I could have called you Ms. Zap Apples, but I figured Skittles was a nicer nickname. As for Skittles, they are a type of little, roundish, rainbow colored candy. And to answer your previous question, she's still asleep like always."

"No, I'm awake," they heard a sleepy mumble, just before several thuds as Kloverfield slipped down the stairs. "I'm okay," she called, giggling groggily as she appeared. She clearly had forced herself to get up, not looking fully awake. Her orange and turquoise mane was a wild curly frizzy mess, having not been brushed since she came to Equestria, but she wasn't awake enough to notice. She smiled at Rainbow Dash. "Morning." She trotted over to the plate of toast and awkwardly took one with her hoof, loosing her balance and stumbling with a yawn.

Rainbow Dash looked at her incredulously. "Good morning. Maybe you are clumsy."

"Told you," she said sleepily before biting into her toast. "I also just woke up," she added through a mouthful of toast.

"Fall down the stairs, I'm OK! You are so predictable," Cadmium smiled.

Rainbow Dash snickered, "I guess he knows you well, then, yes?"

Cadmium turned to Rainbow Dash, "And I know more than enough about you, Rainbow."

Twilight gave Cadmium a worried look.

Rainbow Dash frowned at Cadmium, "What do you mean?"

Cadmium grinned, "Where to begin? You are Rainbow Dash. You are the only pegasus who can break the sound barrier, and call it the Sonic Rainboom. You are the Element of Loyalty. What else? Oh! You also want to become a Wonderbolt. You were the first in your class to get your cutie mark; in the process, sparking a series of events that would allow the other elements, including Twilight, to get their cutie marks. Your childhood friend was Gilda the griffon from Junior Speedster Flight Camp, and just recently, you had a little quarrel with her that ended in her barging out of Sugarcube Corner calling you a Flip-Flop. You call Twilight an egghead because she reads; and for the record, that is rather rude. Should I continue?"

Twilight looked at Cadmium with a clear questioning worried but thankful look all the same on her face.

Rainbow Dash looked between Cadmium and Twilight, "How do you know that much about me? Are you a spy or did Twilight tell you?"

Cadmium simply smiled, "No, I had that knowledge and more before I even met Twilight, and, No, I am not a spy. All will be explained after your pink friend's party. Oh, by the way, if Pinkie Pie offers you a cupcake and you are alone; DO NOT EAT IT! GET AWAY AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Cadmium nearly screeched the last part.

Rainbow winced at the sudden urgency in his voice, "Why?" She asked after she recovered.

Cadmium bore a strait face, "Let's just say 'Thank me for the warning that could save your life.'"

Rainbow looked shocked, "Um, Thanks?" Rainbow turned back to Kloverfield who had fallen back to sleep on the ground, her half eaten toast laying beside her hoof.

"How does she sleep so much?" Twilight wondered.

The door opened, and a little purple baby dragon pulling a wagon filled with odds and ends. "I'm back!" he called out, finally stirring Kloverfield, who sat up sleepily but curled back into a ball, deciding that it was probably a dream and she could afford to go back to sleep. When the baby dragon saw the sight he stopped. "Hi, Rainbow Dash. Who's this?"

"Oh, Spike, this is Cadmium Core, and his sister, Kloverfield. They'll be staying with us for a while, and I'll be teaching Cad magic," Twilight introduced. "Cadmium, this is my assistant, Spike."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Kloverfield mumbled sleepily, realizing that she was probably not dreaming and should get up. She stood up groggily, picked up her toast and went to throw it away. When she saw the dragon, she smiled. "Hello, Spike."

Cadmium smiled, "Nice to finally meet you, Spike."

Spike nodded to them, "Hello."

Rainbow eyed Cadmium, "Well, now that Sleepyhead's awake, time to teach you to fly. Come on." She was clearly anxious to get away from the big green pony.

Kloverfield nodded and trotted outside following Rainbow Dash.

Twilight walked them to the door. She waved them off and turned towards Cadmium with a frown on her face, "What was that?"

Cadmium looked up, "Trying to prove my point."

Twilight frowned as she looked out the window towards the two ponies walking down the street. "You realize that none of my friends know about you yet?" Twilight asked with a sigh.

"Ya, I know," Cadmium mumbled through the plate clenched in his mouth.

Spike had just finished putting the wagon away and walked into the kitchen. Twilight turned towards Spike, giving Cadmium an unsatisfactory stare.

"Where's Kloverfield and Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked.

"Rainbow took Kloverfield out for flying lessons," Twilight began, hoping that Cadmium would not do that again.

Spike nodded, "I saw Pinkie on the way into town as she was running around shouting something about a party. Are they why she's throwing a party?"

Twilight laughed softly, "Pinkie doesn't really need a reason to throw a party, does she?"

Spike nodded, "You're right about that."

"Oh, Spike, I know you did it before you left, but would you organize the bookshelves again, please? Cad and I are going to start magic lessons as soon as breakfast's done."

o.O.o

Cad had just started wondering where his sister was once Twilight had told him that afternoon that he could take a break since they would be going to the party soon.

He wasn't actually surprised when she came through the library door with a wrapped wing.

"I crashed," she mumbled, letting Rainbow Dash come in behind her.

"You don't look as clumsy as you are," she snickered.

"I am clumsy. And you didn't tell me how to stop," Klover sighed.

Rainbow snickered, "Well, I forgot, OK?"

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I was finally getting off the ground, and I was starting to get altitude and actually flying. Something went wrong, and I wasn't staying up in the air. I was going faster, falling, and I fell into a tree, hitting every branch on the way down. Doctor says it's snapped." She circled, showing off her splinted wing.

Cadmium chuckled at his sister's clumsiness, "You are so unlucky. We haven't even been here for three days yet, and you broke your wing. How many bones is that now, two? Wow, just wow. All I've broken has been my clavicle, and that was when I fell of the bed when I was a baby."

"Only two bones, my entire life. I'm not unlucky. Just clumsy." Kloverfield plopped onto floor, sulking.

Twilight was trying to remember all the bones in a unicorn body then realized, 'They aren't even ponies, of course they won't have the same structures as us.' "What is a clavicle?"

Cadmium looked quizzically at her, "Twilight, a clavicle is a bone supporting our arms for a greater range of free movement. It is at the base of the neck and there are two of them, one for each arm." Cadmium lifted his hoof and brought it up towards his neck.

Twilight simply nodded. "You're still coming to Pinkie's party?" Twilight asked. "She'd drag you over if you don't go willingly."

"Yeah. I'll just have to be careful of my wing. I wasn't planning on missing it." Klover twitched her wing and winced. "I wouldn't miss a famous Pinkie Party."

o.O.o

Kloverfield regretted saying that. There was literally every pony in Ponyville at Sugarcube Corner that evening. Although Klover was usually an incredibly cheerful person, when there were a lot of people, or in this case, ponies around, she grew very quiet and reserved and overwhelmed. Hardly five minutes in, Kloverfield had quickly retrieved a plate of food, and she had found a quiet corner to eat and watch and try to calm down so she wouldn't run out of the little shop in a tizzy. She entertained herself by seeing how many of the ponies she could name, and she was proud of herself at how many she could.

Cadmium had a rather different experience, though. It is a well-known fact that mares outnumber stallions five to one in all of Equestria, and Ponyville is the worst culprit. A new stallion, especially one as large as Cadmium Core, was the center of attention for all the excited mares. He nearly always had one talking to him and smiling at him and asking about him.

Kloverfield nearly burst into giggles when Apple Bloom dragged Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to meet him. He was huge compared to the little fillies, but they adored him. They were entranced with his blank flank, and soon enough, the big green pony had been drafted into the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Cadmium and the Cutie Mark Crusaders trotted up to Kloverfield, "This is my older sister, Kloverfield."

Apple Bloom was the first to speak, "Nahse ta meet ya, Kloverfield."

Sweetie Belle was the next to say hello, "Nice to meet you."

Scootaloo wasn't even paying attention as she was still gaping at the fact that she's standing next to a giant pony that did not have his cutie mark. Cadmium noticed and used the little magic Twilight managed to teach him to turn her around. "Hiya," Scootaloo said as she noticed his sister. "What happened to your wing?"

"Hi, girls," Kloverfield nodded with a smile. "Flying lessons with Rainbow Dash. I crashed into a tree." She stood and circled for them to see her wing.

"Aww, I was hoping you wouldn't have your cutie mark either," Sweetie Belle said dejectedly.

Kloverfield smiled and noticed that she wasn't much larger than the fillies. She was somewhere between the size of these three little mares and the size of Rainbow. She didn't mind, though. She liked to be around little kids the best. "Sorry," she said. "I quite like my cutie mark, though. It fits me perfectly. So let me make sure I've got this straight," she said, standing awkwardly up on her hind legs so she could look at the three. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo," she smiled. "Yup, I've got you right." She plopped roughly back on her flank, smiling at them. "So you've hijacked my brother? Aw, isn't that cute? You have a whole little troupe of fillies at your fff-hooves."

"He's gonna help us find our cutie marks!" Scootaloo stated.

"And we're all gonna help 'im find 'is cutie mark, too!" Apple Bloom said with a nod in her cute little southern accent.

"He's our newest Cutie Mark Crusader!" Sweetie Belle added.

Kloverfield put her hoof over her mouth to hide her snicker. "I'm sure you'll all find your cutie marks in no time!"

Apple Bloom nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Maybe Cad's a party pony or..." She dragged the Cutie Mark Crusaders off into the crowd still prattling on about plans.

Kloverfield smiled and shook her head, settling back into her comfortable corner, and she started to try to eat a cupcake, which became very messy, but during all of this, she heard a pony starting to talk, and looking up, she saw a pegasus couple heading towards the food.

"Yeah, my trip was fine," a pretty cinnamon colored pegasus said as she took a cupcake from the refreshment table.

The teal stallion beside her shook his head. "You don't look fine, Swirl," he said. "Something's wrong with you. What happened? The griffons were nice to you, weren't they?"

Kloverfield busied herself with her cupcake. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but the two ponies didn't seem to even notice that she was there. Kloverfield didn't really recognize them anyways.

"Dewdrop," Swirl sighed anxiously, "Helga didn't even look at me," she whined, starting to tear up. "She didn't say a single thing. She didn't even acknowledge that I was there! She must be mad at me! I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Cinnamon Swirl," Dewdrop said with authority in his voice. "You've been friends with Helga since flight camp. How can she suddenly ignore you?"

"But it wasn't just her," she whimpered sadly. "The whole town seemed not to even notice I was there. Not a one!"

"Cinnamon Swirl, eat this cupcake, and smile, right now," Dewdrop ordered, and Kloverfield quirked a smile at the cute couple before trotting over to retrieve a napkin.

Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie appeared with a gorgeous white unicorn in tow. "Rarity, this is Twilight's house guest, Kloverfield. Kloverfield, this is my good good good friend, Rarity!" She finally looked at Klover and gasped. "You're all by yourself. You must be timid like Fluttershy! I'm sure you'll love her! I'll be right back."

Kloverfield looked back to Rarity, quickly wiping frosting from her muzzle before smiling. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Darling," Rarity greeted. "Your mane is a wonderful color. It matches your coat beautifully."

Kloverfield grinned, "Thank you," as she reached up to touch her mane, and realized that she hadn't brushed it all that day. She didn't get a chance to before going flying with Rainbow Dash, and she was sure that it was now a mess of frizzy curls and knots. "awww. I haven't brushed it at all today," she lamented, embarrassed.

Rarity fidgeted, "So, Darling, How long have you been in Ponyville?"

"Three days," Kloverfield nodded.

Promptly, Pinkie Pie reappeared, dragging a little pale yellow pegasus with her. "Kloverfield, this is Fluttershy! Fluttershy, this is Kloverfield!"

Koverfield waved softly at her. "Hello."

Fluttershy nodded timidly.

"I'm sure you two will be great friends!" Pinkie said confidently, suddenly having Kloverfield and Fluttershy in a hug.

"Ow!" Kloverfield squeaked.

Pinkie jumped away. "Oh, did I hurt you?"

"No," Kloverfield cut off before Pinkie could say anymore. "Rainbow Dash was teaching me how to fly and I crashed and broke my wing. You just jostled it. No harm done."

Cadmium trotted up behind Pinkie, "Howdy, Pinkie, How ya doing?"

Fluttershy squeaked and ran infront of Pinkie.

Cadmium chuckled, "Sorry Fluttershy. I didn't mean to scare ya."

Fluttershy squeaked again.

"He's not going to eat you," Kloverfield teased. "My brother's just a bit big. What happened to the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" she asked her brother.

"They ran off. I couldn't keep up, but I did run into a really baffled Lyra."

"Oh, fun," Kloverfield nodded.

"Darling, I just must do something with your mane. It is quite beautiful, but I really must do something with it," Rarity insisted, already directing Kloverfield to sit as she magicked the tangles and knots out of it.

"Alright," Kloverfield obliged. She looked to Fluttershy who was just starting to peek around Pinkie Pie. "Fluttershy," Kloverfield called out softly. She smiled and waved at the little yellow pegasus as she waited for Rarity. "Hi. You're adorable," she cooed softly, trying not to frighten her.

Fluttershy smiled a little and came out from behind Pinkie, "You think so?"

Cadmium smiled, "Of course. You're just shy. I don't blame you. How's Angel doing?" Cadmium asked trying to make smalltalk with the little shy pony.

Fluttershy perked up, "Angels doing fine, just fine."

Cadmium chuckled again, "That's good."

Rarity looked Cadmium over, her eyes stopping on his flank, "Darling, if you don't mind me asking, where's your cutie mark?"

Cadmium smiled, "All will be explained after the party."

"We'd like it if you would stay after the party, you, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack," Kloverfield told them. "We think there's some things about Cadmium and I that you should know."

"Then we'll make an after party out of it," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

Kloverfield giggled. "It will be fun, I'm sure."

o.O.o

The rest of the party seemed to drag on, but soon enough, the last straggler, a pony that Kloverfield recognized to be Berry Punch, wandered out the door.

"Now what do y'all wanna tell us 'bout yerselves?" Applejack asked.

The mane six and Spike were looking at the siblings curiously while the Cutie Mark Crusaders finished off the food at the refreshment table.

"I think my brother would want to tell you," she asked looking up at him. "Or I could tell them, but you're the one who knows what you want to say. I don't have a preference."

Cadmium motioned for Kloverfield to do it, and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell." She looked at the ponies confidently. "We're not ponies."

"What do you mean? Of course you are," Pinkie giggled.

"No, we are not ponies. Yes, we look like ponies, but we are actually a race of bipedal sophisticated primates called humans, or Homo sapiens," she explained. "We were somehow...what, transported?" she tried to figure, looking up to her brother. "Transported to Equestria, and for some reason we were transformed into ponies. We don't know how or why this happened."

Twilight had trotted away and by then had returned with a piece of paper, Klover's drawing of humans. She floated it so that the ponies could see.

"We look basically like this," Kloverfield said.

"Maybe I could try that spell again to show them?" Twilight asked.

Kloverfield lit up, "That would be perfect!"

Twilight nodded and cast the spell. The familiar puffs of smoke appeared and condensed to show the siblings to the mane six. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were promptly right next to Spike, gaping along with all of the other mares.

Kloverfield smiled and waved. She winced and saw that her shoulder had been bandaged, just like her wing had been. "Well, it looks like that injury carried over." She turned around slowly for them to look at her.

Cadmium looked down at the amazed mares and dragon, "We are bipedal. I am about six feet tall; however I don't know if you know what a foot is." Cadmium puts his hand in his pocket. "Huh? What's this?" Cadmium asked, pulling his hand out his pocket. "My iPod. How did you get here." Cadmium looked at it and put it on a table a fair distance away from the gawking ponies and himself.

Twilight looked up, still under the strain of performing the spell.

Cadmium noticed Twilight and quietly thanked her for being this kind. "My real name is Aidan," Cadmium declared, "and my sisters is Kyrie, but please call us by our pony names. We are not from this world. We come from a world locally known as Earth. Dash, to explain my knowledge of you and this world, I would like to say six words: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

Dash looked Cadmium and Kloverfield over, "I still don't know if I trust you..."

Cadmium looked at the sky blue pegasus and smiled, "I don't blame you. After that stunt I pulled when you came to pick up Kloverfield was rather uncalled for. Not to mention, I wouldn't trust someone who pops up out of nowhere and knows my whole life story, but what I said does have a basis." Cadmium looked over at his iPod, "Twilight, how much longer will you be able to hold that spell?"

Twilight looked at Cadmium, "I should be able to hold it for at least another five minutes," Twilight said, sounding a little strained.

Cadmium nodded and walked over to his iPod, "I am going to let you listen to something that should prove that we are not from here, and let you know how we know of your world." Cadmium started a song.

_Three months of winter coolness_

_And awesome holidays_

Rainbow Dash examined the strange device that was somehow emitting her voice.

_We've kept our hoovsies warm at home_

_Time off from work to play_

Pinkie started jumping with glee as she heard her voice.

_But the food we've stored is runnin' out_

_And we can't grow in this cold_

Applejack stared at the device with clear apprehension.

_And even though I love my boots_

_This fashions getting old_

Rarity blushed after her part.

_The time has come to welcome spring_

_And all things warm and green_

_But it's also time to say goodbye_

_It's winter we must clean_

_How can I help? I'm new, you see_

_What does everypony do?_

_How do I fit in without magic?_

_I haven't got a clue!_

A bright violet cloud enveloped the group, and Cadmium found himself on the ground feeling dizzy.

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Cadmium moaned and tried to get up, "What happened?"

Twilight ran over to Cadmium and helped him up, "Oh, my, I'm sorry everypony. I guess I lost control of the spell."

Cadmium smiled at the little mare, "It wasn't you fault. I should have chose a song that was not centered around you."

Twilight blushed, "Is everypony OK?"

Kloverfield nodded. "Perfect. But you didn't have to choose that song, Cad. Now it's gonna be stuck in my head. Anyways." She gestured her hoof to the iPod on the ground. "That is called an iPod. That holds things like music, videos, and games. That's my brother's, and he has nearly all of your songs on it. Uh...Wait. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a TV show...TV, a box that shows videos and shows, pictures and sounds. Like a bigger iPod, except, it's more like a radio." She plopped onto her but, trying to figure out what else she needed to explain. "Well, anyway, we watch My Little Pony, and it is the most awesome TV show! I love it! We both do. And...There's art! There's so much art! And fanmusic. And toys! We know all about you! We know all about how Twilight came to Ponyville and made friends with all of you. And we know about...Well, we know A LOT! I haven't quite seen all of the episodes yet, but Cad has. He's seen every single one!"

It was Cadmium's turn to blush now, "Ya, I know It's a TV show about a bunch of talking ponies. But who cares. The animation is great, you guys are portrayed beautifully, and the fact that the executive producer was Lauren Faust; known for her work in PPG and Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. Hay, at least we didn't end up in the other generations."

Twilight looked inquisitively at Cadmium, "Cadmium, what are you saying?"

"About what?"

"Other Generations, executive producer?" Twilight asked, confused by his comments.

"My Little Pony was originally a line of little pony toys. I never liked them. I thought they were fat, and they were," Kloverfield said. "The first generation of toys came out in the '80s. Oh...sorry...20, 30 years ago. There was a TV show and toys. Nothing fancy. It fell out of popularity, then came back, fell out, came back. Lauren Faust is the person who took over and started generation four, Friendship is Magic. That just started two years ago. Since then, there's been over 50 episodes. It's been so awesome! The Canterlot wedding was my favorite episode!"

All the real ponies looked at each other awkwardly. Twilight smiled slightly, "I think I may know what you're referring to, but could you please elaborate?"

Cadmium spotted the others starting to eye them suspiciously, 'When are they gonna give us a break?'

"With the changelings? And Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Your foalsitter. She's the sweetest. And I absolutely adore your brother. The royal guards are great," Kloverfield said with a nod.

Twilight looked at the others, still unsure of the reason these two strange... humans... were brought to Equestria, "OK, Just wanted to make sure."

Kloverfield noticed. "I promise we're not lying. We really don't know how we came here or why."

Pinkie Pie jumped up. "You're supposed to be our friends!" She squealed.

Everypony smiled and giggled.

Apple Bloom wandered up to Cadmium. "You're still gonna be in the Cutie Mark Crusaders, aren't yah?"

Cadmium looked down, "Of course I will, Apple Bloom. I already have some ideas for you three to try."

Apple Bloom smiled widely and pulled Cadmium to the other crusaders.

Kloverfield smiled. "Are there any questions you want to ask?"

And soon enough, between questions, Kloverfield's head drooped, and Cadmium proudly levitated his sister onto his back, wanting to show off his magic.


	5. Sorry Everypony

Sorry everypony for being so late with the next chapter. Between family matters, vacation, computer failures, and power outages; I have not been able to do much with the next chapter. But I do have ideas that keep swimming around in my head.

The first one is: Cadmium and Klover meet a back round pony that has seen them in their human forms, shipping may happen; bady is introduced.  
The second is: Cadmium goes on an adventure with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Bady gets introduced, POV of both the bady and Cadmium.  
The third is: Cadmium gets poisoned with poison joke, Shipping may happen; Bady gets introduced.

Please answer in personal message or in the comments.  
Next chapter, if conditions permit, should be uploaded in about two weeks.  
Thanks everypony.


End file.
